Harry Potter and the Unforgettable Year
by Pixi's Ghost
Summary: Harry Potter has had some unforgettable times, but this will top them all...
1. Default Chapter

(just a note, this follows the sixth year at Hogwarts ^_^) The morning of Sunday, August thirty first, the usually calm and quiet atmosphere of Number four Privet Drive, home of the Dursleys was shattered by a cry of.  
  
"P-p-petunia!" Uncle Vernon shouted from the front hall where the mail had just arrived. The entire Dursley family, and Harry, rushed into the hall to stare at what was unmistakably, a letter. This letter, however, was different from the boring mail that the Dursleys usually received. This letter was written in a flowery script that most people didn't use, written in bottle green ink, sealed with an unfamiliar wax stamp, and addressed as follows:  
  
Mr. H Potter  
  
The smallest bedroom  
  
Number four Privet Drive  
  
Little Whinging  
Surrey Now, most people would not understand why the Dursleys were all standing about gaping at a letter addressed to a boy named Harry, but these people were different. About five years ago, the exact same kind of letter had arrived. To the Dursley's horror, it had been a letter telling Harry that he had been accepted to Hogwarts, the finest witch and wizard school in the country.  
  
Harry stood silently, fingering his forehead and wondering. He ran his fingers over his scar again and again, remembering what he could of the night he had gotten it. It is easier to swallow the Dursley's phony story about a car crash, but Harry knew where he had gotten it. Avada Kedavra. The Killing Curse. He had received that scar when the darkest and most feared wizard had tried to kill him. Voldemort. So feared that most witches and wizards dare not speak his name, simply, out of fear.  
  
Instead of killing Harry, the curse was deflected and came back at Voldemort. He was reduced to spirit, thinner than the meanest ghost. Harry kept thinking, why? Why was he spared out of so many? But, Dumbledor had explained it. Love. A man that evil could not kill him for his mother died trying to save him. Love shielded him, even from Voldemort's touch. But that had changed. Last year, his fourth year at Hogwarts, Voldemort used Harry's blood in an ancient spell and was now able to touch him. For now, Voldemort had a body.  
  
"Come on, out with it boy, what've you done now?" Aunt Petunia spat at Harry, looking as though she had swallowed quite a few whole lemons. "Nothing, absolutely nothing, but could I read my letter?" Harry said, quite truthfully. He heard the silence (if you can hear silence) and looked at Uncle Vernon. He could see the great struggle occurring in his mind. He didn't want Harry to read the letter, because it could have something to do with magic, and he and Petunia hated magic, but on the other hand, last time they hadn't allowed Harry to read such a letter, a giant with a pink umbrella had chased them for a week. There was only one thing to do, and Harry knew they didn't want to, but Uncle Vernon sighed," I guess you can read it."  
  
Fighting an urge to laugh madly at the faces of his aunt and cousin he snatched the letter and dashed to his room taking the stairs two at a time. He then tore open the envelope, and read his letter.  
  
"Dear Mr. Potter," it read, "We are sorry to inform you that because of the imminent threat of Lord Voldemort, the Ministry of Magic has decided that all underage wizards must be kept at their schools to insure sufficient protection. We are sorry to have interrupted your holiday and ask that you be in your backyard with all your school things by 12:00 today. There will be a portkey there to take you to Diagon Alley. Be on time.  
Sincerely,  
Professor McGonagall.  
  
Harry's heart leapt so high he though it would surely come flying out of one of his ears. He was leaving the Dursley's early! Now, he had to go and tell the Dursleys he was leaving. He leapt into the hallway and slid down the banister into the kitchen.  
  
The first thing Harry noticed was that the clock in the kitchen read 11:50. The second (how COULD he have missed her?!) was that Aunt Marge was sitting at the small table. He remembered what had happened last time Aunt Marge had visited. "Uncle Vernon," Harry said with some difficulty since his throat didn't seem to be working properly, "I need to see you in the hall." Harry turned into the hall with Vernon following. "You'll be behaving properly this time I trust?" Uncle Vernon said. "Uncle Vernon, I have to leave NOW!" said Harry. "Oh no you don't! You have to apologize to your Aunt Marge! Now March!" Uncle Vernon said, pointing to the kitchen. "Uncle Vernon, if I don't leave now, a squad of fully trained wizards will be after me." He said, knowing Uncle Vernon's reaction to magic. "I don't care if your whole stupid Ministry comes after you, you are not leaving!" Uncle Vernon shouted pulling at his moustache. "Uncle Vernon, do you remember the last time a wizard was in our hous?" Harry said slyly. "You are a dang-blasted wizard!" Uncle Vernon roared, his face a reddish- purple, starting on Harry with outstretched hands. "No, when Mr. Weasly came?" Harry said, slowly inching backwards towards the stairs. "ehhhh. Well I suppose if you apologize to your Aunt, you may go." Said Uncle Vernon, silently remembering the time Mr. Weasly came.  
Harry dashed upstairs and packed his things then sprinted into the kitchen. "Imsorryantmargillneverdoitgainthangyougoobye." Harry said in one breath, rushing out into the yard. He immeadiatly noticed the portkey. In Aunt Petunia's usually immaculate yard there was a newspaper. Harry lugged all of his things over to it. He checked the watch Hermione had given to him, it was resistant to everything. 11:59. He grabbed the portkey and a second later he felt a hook behing his navel and he flew up over London. A minute later he was landing in the backyard of a famous wizard pub, the Leaky Cauldron. He went inside and was immediately greeted by Tom, the toothless barkeeper, and many other Hogwarts students. Harry noticed the first years, but he also noticed a few new older students including. "Fleur!", he shouted giving Fleur a hug. "Harry!" she said giving him a hug and kissing him twice on each cheek as was her custom. "Oh Harry!" Hermione cried tearfully flinging her arms around him and crying on his shoulder. "She's been hysterical, you cut it very close." Ron said, but as Harry looked at him, he knew at least he was joking. "Yez, but 'es 'ere now." Fleur said, soothingly and gently prying Hermione off him and patting her on the back as she cried a bit more on Fleur's shoulder. "She's been a bit emotional ever since the Patil twins and Dean Thomas missed their portkeys." Ron said. (Hope that's enough for now, this chapter is not over yet, it's long enough though!^_^) 


	2. Chapter 2: Punjabi

As students appear in the Leaky Cauldron, Harry looks around at some of the new students that are not first years. He sees a few boys who look about third or fourth year, and a group of girls, who looked all different years. He noticed that some of the girls were staring at him, pointing, and then collapsing in a fit of giggles. One of the girls looked different. She had darker skin and was standing by herself in a strange costume.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said once she had calmed down, "Do you see that girl over there?"  
  
"Yes, she's wearing the native costume of India. She even has a sari. I wonder if she transferred from there." Hermione said, then marched over and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. Did you transfer from India?" she said to her, holding out her hand.  
  
"Yes, I did, with my foster parents. My name is Aliyah Lampoori." She said, also extending her hand, not really understanding the gesture.  
  
"Well, excellent to meet you. Won't you come over and join us?" Hermione said, indicating Ron and Harry.  
  
"Thank you." Aliyah replied following Hermione over to them.  
  
"This is Ron Weasley." She said pulling Ron forward. "and that is Harry Potter." She said this time pointing at Harry.  
  
"Namaste." She said, pressing her palms together and bowing at each of them in turn. Then, a shrill whistle echoed through the pub, signaling it was time for them to leave.  
  
"Just leave your luggage here, it will be delt with separately." A Ministry worker said. "All right, get in groups of four, that's how many can ride in one car." Harry, Ron, Hermione and Aliyah, silently made their own group and stood in line for a car. They rode to the station in silence and then walked to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. They casually leaned against it and they popped through. They found seats on the train and got comfortable when Malfoy dropped in for a visit.  
  
"I heard that there's some ghastly savage transferring from India. Is she here?" Malfoy said not noticing Aliyah. She turned to him and muttered strange things in a language that none of them understood. Malfoy saw the fire in her eyes and as soon as she was done, he fled from the compartment.  
  
"What was that?" Ron said, looking at her strangely.  
  
"A Punjabi curse." She said calmly as she took off her sari and folded it in her lap.  
  
(Author's note: a sari is a beautifly decorated six foot piece of cloth that women and girls in or from India wrap around their heads in a certain way, forming both a hood and a shawl.) 


	3. Chapter 3:The Sorting Hat's Song

The hours gently slid by as Harry, Ron and Hermione played exploding snap, wizard chess, and any other game that suited their fancy. Aliyah sat and watched quietly with her pets sitting in cages that had gone unnoticed by the others. Suddenly, Hermione stood up from the latest game of Gobstones after being squirted in the face and made an announcement. "We should put on our robes; we will be at Hogwarts in less than half an hour." Aliyah stood up and took off her sari, and held it up in the air. She flicked her wand a few times at the sari, muttering indistinguishable words, and it hung in the air like a curtain. Her face peeked around the corner as she said, "This will serve to hide Hermione and I as we change." She and Hermione disappeared behind the curtain for a few minutes and while they did, the boys changed as well. Aliyah made sure to change into pants and a tee-shirt before putting on her robes. She took down the curtain with another flick of her wand and flicked her wand as she cried, "Pack!" all her things folded themselves as they flew into her suitcase neatly in stacks. Harry noticed her trunk had seven locks, just like Moody's trunk had.  
  
In a few minutes a dull whistle sounded and the doors of the train opened. Aliyah swept out the door, seeming to float, instead of walk. She made her way to one of the carriages, but instead of entering it, she went to the front and started to stroke the thestral pulling it. She whispered words in Punjabi as Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at her. She suddenly turned on them and gave them a look that seemed to freeze them. "Haven't you ever heard of kindness, or love, or animal rights?" she hissed at them as she got into the carriage.  
  
One silent carriage ride later, it seemed to have been the longest of Harry's life, they stood outside the front steps. Aliyah immediately marched up the stairs without even a glance. Once inside she saw Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown waving at her and motioning her into a seat between them. Lavender and Parvati talked excitedly with hushed voices to her as Harry, Ron and Hermione. "I know you'll just looooove Hogwarts!" Parvati said. "Finally, someone with at least a chance to not snub us!" Lavender said. "For years, we've known all these people, they'll never change to be more of our friends, but we have a chance with you!"  
  
Up on the stage, Professor Flitwick carried in a small, three legged stool with a battered hat on top of it. "Now, this year, we have a few, transfer students; so, any new students above first year please step onto the stage." Dumbledore said, and Parvati and Lavender nudged Aliyah up to the stage. All the eyes in the Great Hall were centered upon the hat. It opened the rip near its brim and began to sing. "Oh, at Hogwarts are, The Houses Four, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Each founder chose his pupils well, At least to his or her taste. To Gryffindor, the brave ones go, Deeds of valor, honor, truth, He chose the Bold and Strong.  
  
Sweet Ravenclaw, the smartest are, Wits and smarts are traits of choice, Be clever if you go.  
  
Kind Hufflepuff, the caring friends, The ever kind and always true, This house will make a friend in you.  
  
Last Slytherin, chose pure blood, Above all other things, Beware to make a friend of them.  
  
So the houses four, Stand straight and strong, And keeping ever, Traditions on.  
  
The choice is mine, I see your thoughts, And I will put you, Where you belong."  
  
The sorting hat made a lopsided bow as the Great Hall erupted with clapping and cheers. 


End file.
